


Guns and Roses

by whiteroseofthemoon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: Set 5 years after 6x13 Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television.Heavy angst/trauma/drama, mature, Annie gets involved into a shooting and in the line of duty she was forced to kill a suspect. Hurt/Comfort. Jeff is a lawyer and Annie is and FBI agent and they live in DC (like in most of my post-canon fics)Originally could be considered as a part of "Seven Days" universe, but I am planning to make a full flashed sequel, so for now it's just one of the possible timelines :)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

It was after midnight when Annie finally manages to get home. She knew that Jeff wouldn’t be sleeping, waiting for her to come back home. She was assigned to work a case in Miami and wasn’t home for four days. Usually, she worked here in Washington, she loved working in Communications, helping people and be in the center of FBI life, but at the same time safe enough and far enough from all the truly horrible stuff, like murders, rape, kidnapping. It’s not like she was never in cases that involved the most dangerous people this world produced, but her job was mostly with press or media or sorting files. But this case in Miami, was really out of her comfort zone. She was assigned there because the person who usually handles this kind of stuff and travels non-stop throughout the country was out of the US and they needed someone there to handle the press, so Annie was assigned working there. She was really excited to try something new, to get out there, but she never expected this trip to go this horribly wrong. Their team was at the police station, checking on the list of the murder victims when the killer they were looking for busted in, shooting everybody he could reach. Thanks to some miracle Annie was unharmed, but she knew if she wasn’t going to do something, he will get her and other survivors, so she pulled the trigger. The suspect was down and Annie couldn’t believe what she did. Of course, she would carry a gun, being an FBI agent and all, and she knew how to use it, but she never had to and she was hoping she never will have to do it ever again.

She entered her home quietly, so the sound of a front door won’t wake up Sebastian or Jeff, in case he was asleep too. She didn’t answer Jeff’s calls all day, he heard about the shooting in Miami on the news, of course, but she couldn’t talk to him about it or her involvement on the phone, so she just texted him that she was all right and will be home soon. She entered the living room and Jeff was on the couch, sleeping, he was clearly waiting for her but dozed off, the TV was still on and there was a mug of half-drank coffee. She smiled faintly at the sight of her husband and went to the kitchen, deciding not to wake him up. She opened the bottle of wine and poured herself one drink after the other, until the numb, cold feeling in her stomach was getting warmer and warmer, she slid down on the floor and cried silent tears, hoping that her family won’t wake up.

But, of course, Jeff was there in a minute or two, they were always like this, even back when they just met, whenever one was hurt the other would just feel it, she always found a great comfort in this, but today she didn’t want him to see her like that.

‘Annie?’ he called her name quietly. She tried to wipe her tears but of course, it was useless, Jeff noticed her on the floor her face all red and wet, a half-empty bottle of wine on the table, his recently woken face was frowned and Annie was dreading him to start asking questions she didn’t know how to answer. But he didn’t say anything, instead he sat on the floor and cradled her gently, as soon as his big arms enveloped her Annie broke down, she cried and she cried until her throat was sore and it felt like no tears were left in her body. Jeff was just rocking her carefully promising that whatever happened, they will handle it, that he will be there for her, that he was happy she came back home safe. When she calmed down a little, he took off her shoes and jacket and made her a huge cup of coffee with a drop of his crazy expensive never-touch-it-unless-it-the-end-of-the-world whiskey.

She took several big sips and looked and Jeff who was clearly worried out of his wits, his upper lip was trembling, but he still wouldn’t say anything waiting for her to gather herself and tell him what happened.  
Annie took a deep breath.

‘I killed a suspect in Miami,’ she said quietly. Jeff let out a low moan and hugged her fiercely, his whole body was trembling with fear and relief that she was fine, that nothing terrible happened to her, at least physically. He let her go and she told him everything, about the shooting, about how terrifying it was. She kept talking and talking and with every word she felt that the weight of what happened was getting lighter. When she was done, Jeff’s knuckles and lips were white, she looked at him feeling enormously guilty to put him through something like this.

‘I don’t know if I can go back to work,’ she admitted. ‘They gave me four weeks paid vacation and free therapy sessions with the Bureau, but…’

‘I don’t think this is something you can decide now, you need to take your time, you went through something horrible and you need to set things right.’

‘What do you think?’ she asked Jeff. He knew, she wanted and honest answer from him, not the type it-will-be-fine, he looked at her, his eyes heavy with terrible things he imagined might happen to her and said:

‘I can’t lose you, I just can’t and I don’t want our son to…’ he couldn’t even finish his sentence, but she knew what he meant, his upper lip was trembling again.

They went upstairs just to lie down in their bed and just stayed there, finding comfort in each other presence. They weren’t talking, their eyes were wide open, drinking each other in, Jeff clutched Annie’s hand so fiercely it went numb but she didn’t mind, she needed this as much as he did. The sun was coming up and she knew that Sebastian will wake up soon. She wanted to see her son, to give him the biggest hug ever and to promise she will never leave him. She touched Jeff’s face whose lips still didn’t regain its usual color and knew that as much as she loved her job, her family came first and she couldn’t do that to them.

‘If I do come back there, I might ask to go for the desk job duty exclusively,’ she hasn’t made her decision yet, but it was definitely the option for her now. Jeff nodded at her breathing out with a small relief. They both knew that it will take time to get things to normal and just as five years ago, when they left Greendale behind, maybe it was time for something new. But those things can’t be decided in a hurry. So, they closed their eyes to salvage some sleep before the morning comes, bringing a new day with it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of part 1, Annie, Jeff and Sebastian take a week off and go to visit Jeff’s mother in Colorado, decisions are to be made and old friends to visit.

Annie and Jeff were driving to Britta’s bar passing by the familiar streets, it’s been three weeks since Annie came back from Miami and in seven days, she was about to get back to work. Her therapy sessions went well, but it was clear that three weeks weren’t enough for her to fully process what happened to her. She had nightmares almost every night, so Jeff insisted they need change and his mom was inviting them all the time anyway. It was a warm autumn day and Annie enjoyed the familiar and safe sights, she wanted to go see Greendale and her old apartment. Visiting Greendale wasn’t a problem, but the 303 place now belonged to new people, Britta moved away from there a long time ago to move in with her boyfriend Justin. Abed and Troy lived in LA, so the apartment where all of them once spent so much of their time was now gone.

A few days ago, Annie’s boss called her to ask about her plans. Annie received a few alternatives for herself and needed to make up her mind before the end of the week. She could, of course, go back to her old job, she was a respected and well-reputed agent, but both herself and Jeff were completely uncomfortable with it. She knew that in the end Jeff would accept her decision, but the truth was she needed a change. After reviewing the alternatives that was offered by FBI, Annie found one option that was the most appealing to her, but it was a little tricky considering her relatively young age for such a position. However, her boss took her interest into consideration and promised to call her back during this week with the news. She didn’t tell Jeff about it yet, in case it doesn’t work out, he knew, of course, she was looking into different options, but no specifics.

But today was the day just for them and their old friends. They left Sebastian with Doreen and arrived at Britta’s bar, where their most rebellious friend was still working as a bartender. Unfortunately, Abed and Troy couldn’t make it being busy in LA, but Shirley was in town to visit her sister so when she found that Jeff and Annie were arriving, she happily accepted an invitation to hang out.

When Annie and Jeff entered the bar everybody was already there, dean and Chang who was just as crazy as before, Frankie who now worked as deputy at Greendale, she hasn’t changed much only cut her hair a little shorter. Shirley was hugging them fiercely, saying how nice it was to see them. They were all still in touch, but of course, actually spending time with each other was a tricky business, considering the distance and the busy schedule. Britta was the last to greet them, brining beer for everybody. They were sitting around the table, similar to that time when Abed was talking about season seven and each of them, except Shirley who was in Atlanta back then, were pitching in. Annie was overwhelmed by memories of that evening, it was the evening when she received the news of being an intern for FBI and it was the night that Jeff told her he loved her for the first time. It seemed like Jeff was also thinking about it, because he took her hand and squeezed it lightly, giving her his Annie-smile. Britta noticed their googly eyes and rolled her eyes.

‘You would think that after 11 years of knowing each other, 5 years of marriage and 2 years of being parents you two would be less gross, but no, you are still the worst!’

‘I think, it’s cute,’ said Shirley in a sweet voice.

‘If I remember correctly, you Britta Perry, was deemed the worst in our group,’ reminded Jeff and Annie giggled a little. He always would say or do literally anything, just to keep her away from her heavy thoughts, especially these days. But being here, away from all that, with the people she shared so many memories, brought her the comfort she needed. Jeff was right, they needed this vacation.

‘That was years ago, Winger! After the two of you became officially a thing, this title was passed on.’

‘We don’t even do anything, Britta,’ Annie rolled her eyes affectionately, she missed this.

‘Yes, you do, you are all squashy and cute together,’ said Britta tossing a piece of paper at them.

‘What’s wrong with cute?’ asked Jeff laughing.

‘Jezz, Winger, if a you from 11 years ago saw this you, all domestic and very married, he would have run away to the Moon,’ Britta frowned.

‘Maybe,’ Jeff shrugged. ‘Or maybe he would see how happy I am and would have done something about Annie sooner,’ he gave his most charming smile to everybody and all of them, including Annie booed at him. She, however, also kissed him soundly before excusing herself to the lady’s room. Everybody else booed again and Annie stuck her tongue out before leaving. It was just like in good old days.

‘She seemed to be doing better,’ said Frankie quietly when Annie disappeared.

‘Let’s not talk about it tonight,’ said Jeff firmly. And Shirley nodded fiercely agreeing with him, she was always the most caring in the group.

‘I was just saying…’

‘Don’t!’ he insisted and turned to the dean. ‘How is Greendale these days?’

‘Oh, you know, same old, same old. By the way, if you are interested in coming back, Jeffrey,’ dean couldn’t hold himself and touched Jeff’s arm to which, of course, Jeff frowned, wow, nothing changes here. ‘There is always a place for you.’

‘Thank you, Craig, but I think I’ll pass, I quite enjoy being a lawyer and be able to afford to buy good suits again. Besides, I have a son to raise.’

‘Gaaaay!’ yelled Chang and everybody ignored him.

‘It’s always about the money for you,’ Britta snorted.

‘I agree with Jeffrey on this one, Lord, help me it’s expensive to raise children, especially in big cities and I know what I am saying, I have three of those. Thank God, Elijah and Jordan are already in college.’

‘Whatever,’ Britta opened another beer. They chatted a little while until Annie came back with a small smile on her face.

‘Is everything OK?’ asked Jeff immediately. Something happened he knew that, but judging from Annie’s face something good.

‘Yes, everything is great!’ she beamed at him and Jeff felt a sudden de-ja-vu. ‘They accepted my request! I will be teaching in FBI academy back home!’

‘Congratulations!’ yelled everybody. Jeff was already on his feet, giving Annie a hug.

‘Are you sure about this?’ he asked Annie pulling away.

‘Yes,’ she nodded happily feeling a burden of the past few weeks wearing off. ‘It’s the best option for me, I will start next week, there will be a trial period, of course, but I can handle it.’

‘Of course, you can. I love you,’ he whispered in her ear. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled with her Jeff-smile.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
